


【深呼晰】环形沼泽

by JeffreysMilller



Category: shenhuxi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeffreysMilller/pseuds/JeffreysMilller
Relationships: Wáng Xī/Zhōu Shēn
Kudos: 6





	【深呼晰】环形沼泽

*晰深  
*NC17  
*为了爽而爽，没逻辑营养，不爱看请点叉。

——

铁轨像无尽的沼泽，夜色拖着我们下沉。

——

晚高峰的车厢装满了人，头油和汗臭满满当当挤在肩膀和后背之间，鼻尖对着额头，胸口旁吊着胳膊肘，学生们巨大背包的拉链和眼镜片乒乒乓乓地撞在一起，上班族夹着皮包，衬衫被蹭出褶皱，冲着耳机话筒另一头喊话，大嗓门试图盖过列车高速行驶时产生的噪声。

王晰觉得他快窒息了，裤兜里的手机正震起没完，前面又站着个壮实的小个子阿姨，大半个身子毫不客气地贴到他胸膛上，胳膊挎着的菜筐压得他小臂发麻，没办法抽出一点空间去捞手机。

过了一个换乘大站，人员松动不少，他抓紧时间将额头上的汗抹到袖口上，把手机从兜里夹出来，按开屏幕看见总监连着十几条四十多秒的语音，下面是妻子的消息框中新增一条视频。

考虑了两秒，他先点开家的港湾，女儿正拼装积木城堡的小动作映入眼帘，耳机里传来妻子阵阵笑声，他跟着勾起嘴角又放下，退出页面，深吸一口气，打开总监的消息框。

到站停车的短暂安静放大了耳机中的责骂声，35岁的男人又一次猝不及防被狗血喷头，掌心一抖手机滑落，他蹲下去找，被又一波涌上来的乘客挤得近乎骨折，在黑漆漆一片脚和脚的空隙里摸到了光滑的屏幕。

他拾起手机却没有起身，面前不足三步距离，无数双腿的正下方，有一节被褪了一半的裤子，松开的皮带挂在膝盖附近，露出上方白白的大腿，细瘦，打着颤，和地铁运行着的震动频率有些错位，仔细听似乎还有些异样的声音在头顶上方环绕。

王晰盯着看了一会，情绪有些失控，他当然联想到了这里大概正在发生什么事情，只是四周的人似乎都未察觉，或者只是想装不知道。

他想到自己也有个女儿，少见的愤怒和正义感混合着在大脑里炸烟花，直接用蹲着的姿势匍匐一跃猛地抓住了那只肆虐着的脏手，随即起身在那变态小腿上狠狠补了一脚。

报站的机械女声响起，王晰还未看清他的脸，那变态便在混乱人流中强行挣脱他的束缚，从车厢挤了下去，转眼已没了人影。

......虽痛恨这种行为但他又不是警察。

车门关闭后，他才想起回头去安慰那个女孩，却撞上一个顶着黑亮短发的脑袋，翘起的发梢刚好磨蹭着他的下巴，痒痒的。

竟是个小伙子。

“嗯......谢谢你。”那男孩低沉地说了一句，随后就挤开人群往车厢其他位置去了。

王晰看着他小步挪到某个角落，背对门的姿势，低头摆弄着手机，一直看到他下车，男孩脸上的红晕仍在脑海里挥之不去。

——

周末傍晚，地铁上人流稀疏，王晰捧着笔记本电脑在晃动的座位上紧急修改一份文件，明天必须定稿，烦得皱紧眉头。

他点开日历备忘录，上面满满地写着家庭出游计划，野餐需要采购的食物和女儿想要的小玩意，以及现在都无法确定是否会临时加班而又一次错过休闲度假的机会。无数次的爽约，女儿已经从撒泼打滚嚎啕大哭成长为能笑着抱抱他只撇撇嘴说，“没事的，我知道爸爸辛苦了，我们下次再一起去。”

他突然对这种暗无天日的生活丧失了全部激情，此刻只想抱着这笔记本一路跟着列车跑下去，逃到另一处尽头。

想得入神膝盖不小心撞到坐在旁边的人，道歉尚未出口，一颗脑袋就垂到他肩头，那人又反射性地弹坐起来。男孩抱着个吉他，对他来说体积似乎有些庞大，还在困倦中的眼睛迷茫地看着他。王晰认出了他熟悉的脸，是前天的那个男孩。

“啊，对不起，先生......咦？”男孩的咬字很轻，像一片羽毛在轰鸣着的铁轨上翻滚，“啊，是您......”

“你......”王晰喉咙像被什么东西噎住，一时间不知道该说什么，“你还好吧”，结巴着没头没尾地接了一句。

“没事，那天，还要谢谢你......”他说着，把脸往怀中的吉他前凑了凑，耳尖悄悄染上一层霞光。

夏天的白昼很长，骤雨初停后，渐变色的晚霞引得众人将手机镜头对准窗外。驶过地面这不长的路程时，王晰总觉得司机是故意将车速有所减缓，陪夕阳将最后的热度洒进余晖里。

“我是王晰，你呢？”他突然问道。

男孩似乎并不感到意外，只是自然地微笑着回答：“您叫我小周就好。”

不想透露名字？他唐突地想，“你这是要去哪呢？”而后才意识到这种询问有些不太礼貌。

“去打工的路上。”小周模糊地说，“在一个地方唱歌。”

“你是歌手啊？”王晰喉咙有些发干，降低音量的耳机中音符若隐若现，把脑海中结了蜘蛛网的麦克风、电子琴和五线谱都扯了出来，堆积在太阳穴，一跳一跳地疼。

“不不，只是个打工的。”小周摇头。

“我也挺喜欢听歌的。”王晰看着他灵动的睫毛，笑了笑。

“那有机会我请您......啊！到站了！”  
小周起身向王晰鞠躬，九十度很日式的风格，就飞快地跑下车。

没能留个联系方式啊，王晰想。

他目送男孩离去，等到车厢门全部关闭。

——

后来又在地铁上遇见他。

王晰猜小周工作日在晚上七点左右、周末可能在早一点的傍晚，会与他乘同一班地铁，在某几节固定的车厢。

于是他成功地找到了他，小周正背靠着车厢，手里仍旧抱着吉他，戴着耳机昏昏欲睡。

王晰从人群间挤过，拍拍肩膀摇醒了他。

“王......王先生？”有些意外的男孩像只不知所措的兔子，被圈进狼的领地，他抬头看他，“真巧啊，王先生，又见面了。”

“叫我老王就好。”王晰目光从男孩微张的嘴唇上蹭过，一根神经瞬间紧绷起来，“我今天是想问，你上次说......”

“啊！对，王......老王先生，如果你有时间的话，可以来看我的演出吗？地址是......”他从口袋里掏出手机，扯掉乱成一团的耳机线，把微信的扫码界面亮了出来。

“周深，是这个深字啊，那备注叫你深深好了。”

“那，晰，哥。”男孩打着字一字一顿地说，“可以吗？”一双笑得弯弯的眼问他。

真是疯了，王晰在内心唾弃自己。

他向未知的非日常踏出了不能收回的一步，却无法压抑住异样的雀跃感。

——

拥挤的车厢内难以顺畅呼吸，肋骨被压得很疼，晚高峰的地铁是所有上班族的噩梦，王晰觉得自己像一叶浮萍，被人群簇拥着飘在上空，脚都没有全部落地。

突然一阵急刹，车停了，在混乱嘈杂的质疑声中，列车长通报暂时停车。

于是一切都安静下来，王晰低头，看见一个顶着黑亮微翘短发的脑袋，而顶在肋骨上让他无法顺畅呼吸的东西，是一把的吉他。

“抱歉。”那男孩回头局促地看了他一眼，把吉他转为抱在怀中的姿势。

然后王晰就看到了，男孩遮挡在吉他后面的光滑大腿，和已经脱到膝盖下方的藏蓝色牛仔裤，米白色的内裤也褪下大半，露出一截股沟。

他摸了上去，指尖顺着内裤边缘和皮肤的缝隙，钻进男孩热乎乎的大腿根附近，手掌紧贴上略凉的臀肉，引来男孩一阵颤抖。

他湿了，黏液把内裤的前端都染透了一块，性器平躺在王晰手里微微抽搐着，像只待宰的羊羔。王晰一手轻轻在他龟头苓口抠弄，另一手指尖打着圈地钻进紧致的后穴，却意外地发现，竟然是湿润的。

西装裤裆里的性器已硬到极致，形状是挡都挡不住，王晰在男孩耳边低声喘息着，一下下用手指认真操他的前列腺，紧贴着他的后背，抬高他的腰，隔着裤子磨蹭他的臀缝。

列车重新启动，“晰哥......”男孩轻轻叫道，像一片羽毛在轰鸣着的铁轨上翻滚。

怕被发现，又不怕被发现。

男孩很快就呻吟着泄了，在行驶噪音的掩盖下，他狠狠捂着自己的嘴，几乎咬破了嘴唇。手中湿黏的液体让理智撞回王晰的大脑，还来不及后悔，下一刻，他的手腕被什么人猛地钳住，小腿被大力一脚踢得疼痛欲裂。

“前方到站是xx路......前方到站是xx路......”

抓住他的男人顶着一张和他一模一样的脸，眼中闪着愤怒的光。

——

王晰猛地从床上坐起来，睡衣的前胸后背都被冷汗印出一圈水痕，最狼狈的是内裤，掌心里黏腻潮湿的触感倒是从梦中一并穿越过来。

他平稳了半分钟的呼吸，身旁熟睡的妻子似乎并未发现他的异常，于是下床去冲个凉水澡。

——

午休的时候，王晰收到了小周的讯息，混在乱糟糟各种群的99＋里。

“啊，对，抱歉哈，我这周末还是临时要加班，有一个新的项目，嗯，对，野餐的东西我已经帮你们买好了，你们可以先去，嗯......”  
王晰挂掉电话，又看着那两行文字发呆。

【晰哥，这周日要不要来看我们唱歌？】

【好哦，我正好有空。】

——

“晰哥！你来啦！”跳出一身湿热的男孩从舞台上冲下来，把王晰拉进后台，“我们表现得怎么样？”

王晰还在惊讶，没想到这种飘渺空灵的嗓子竟是唱摇滚的......

“太棒了！”他拍拍他的肩膀，“真不愧是唱跳全能无敌小百灵哈哈哈。”

小周被他调侃得脸上浮出一片红晕，配合着浓妆，在摇曳的七彩灯光里染上一层暧昧的薄雾。

只是胡茬、嘴唇和陌生皮肤的一次近距离接触，王晰俯身在男孩汗津津的额头上亲了一口。

周深愣了，别开脸，但没推开他。

——

后来过了很久，王晰都没在地铁上见到周深。

最开始，他像之前无数次一样，装成偶遇的样子，固定的时间在固定的那几节车厢等他。再后来，他坐遍了下班时间每趟地铁的每节车厢，都没有那男孩的影子。

他忍不住给他发消息，没有回复。再接着，就被删除联系人了。

王晰思考过无数种可能，但最普通的一种可能就是，他觉得他也是变态，所以赶紧逃了。

掐灭手中最后一根烟，他烦躁地踏上下班回家的路。

日常拥挤的车厢，很多人，王晰随着列车行驶路线晃啊晃，隐约感觉有什么热乎乎的东西正紧贴着他下半身的裤子布料，缓慢蠕动延伸。

他低头，发现身前不知道什么时候挤过来个人，顶着一头黑亮微翘的短发，而下身的触感正源于那男孩的手。

“深......小周？”

男孩捂住了王晰的嘴，没说任何话，也没解释他现在的动作，一双眼亮亮的，向上挑着，看着他。王晰发现，他的嘴角和鼻梁附近都有些许淤青。

“谁欺负你了？”王晰模糊地说，舌尖意外地舔到他的指缝，引得男孩一阵颤抖。

接着，他就没办法再说话了，男孩突然俯身半蹲下来，扯开他的皮带，把他那从内裤边缘弹出来已经勃起的性器含入口中。

在随时都可能被发现的车厢内，隐藏在人群中间，疯狂地为男人口交。

王晰想推开他，却没办法，他们贴得实在是太近了，近到头晕目眩。

男孩吞下了他那些东西，并帮他提好裤子，下车离去，没有说一句话，也没有回头。

——

枯燥乏味的日子照常，一年后的某天，王晰又在地铁上见到那个男孩。

后面紧贴着他的男人似乎正动作着，逼得男孩脸色潮红，一阵阵颤抖。

他想起那好像是男孩乐队中的一位成员，键盘手？他总算明白为什么当初在酒吧看见那人的后脑勺会如此熟悉，可不就是当初那个被他抓到的“变态”。

靠，原来是人家的情趣，王晰懊恼地想，这次他没出手阻止。

——

王晰再也没有在地铁上遇到那个男孩，  
他像一阵风消失在铁轨上方，没留下任何痕迹。

FIN

一个突发的故事，本阳痿人尽力了。  
就其实有一些细节，希望大家能喜欢。


End file.
